


That Time Remains

by DoveLove99



Series: M*A*S*H [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-War, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoveLove99/pseuds/DoveLove99
Summary: [Post-War]Henry and Radar are still in love. What lies ahead is yet to be seen.





	1. 1

** August 2nd, 1953  **

The sun wilted down on the dry grass. As the screen door opened wide, a tall slender man stepped out. From the waist down, he was covered in swim trunks. Arms and legs sprayed with sun tan lotion and a smile cross his lips. 

"Trapper! C'mon... the water won't be there all day." Hawkeye Pierce yelled. 

"Yes it will. And lower your voice." Trapper said back as he stood behind Pierce. He gently pinched his side and laughed. "You're all slippery," 

"So you won't grab me." He answered back with a nasalized laughed. 

As the couple headed down to the water they chatted and chatted. They were at Myrtle Beach. Strange encounters brought the two well accomplished doctors to Myrtle Beach. Ever since the War had ended, they always managed to keep in touch. After keeping in touch, the doctors then began traveling together. Hawkeye had become quite fond of Trappers children... and Traps ex-wife. 

"Am I the new Mrs. McIntyre?" Hawkeye would asked playfully as the two, would sit and read together. 

"If you'd like to be," Trap would answer. 

Reaching the water, Trapper jumped in and sighed loudly. "Ah! Cool and refreshing!" 

Haweye swam toward him and splashed him a couple of times. "Can't help but feel like we're missing something..." 

"The gang?" 

"Oh yeah..." Hawk laughed before he swam off kicking water in Trappers face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**August 15th, 1953**

"Walter!" 

"Coming!" 

As he ran through the barn holding about fifteen sheets in his hand, he huffed softly. 

"What're you carrying sheets for?" His Aunt asked. 

"I thought you wanted them?" 

"No... no... there's someone here for you." His Aunt giggled setting down the pitcher of lemonade. 

"For me?" Walter asked as he sat the sheets down on the wagon. 

"Hiya...Radar." 

Upon turning around, Radar felt a small tingle shoot down his spine. That voice. Those eyes. That goofy, yet mature grin on those sweet lips. 

"COLONEL BLAKE!" Radar hollered as he ran toward the man in the black suit. 

His Aunt watched the interaction and smiled softly. "I'll get started on dinner." 

As they hugged, Henry peaked one eye open, to see if his Aunt had made it inside. Once she had, he cupped Radars face and pecked his lips. 

Radar nervously moved away. "Sir..." 

"No more of that Sir stuff honey... I'm just regular ole Henry."

Henry could sense something oddly wrong. Pulling Radar closer to him again, he whispered into his hair. "I take it your Aunt doesn't know?" 

"No..." 

Henry unwrapped himself from Radar and sighed. "That's all right." 

"It is?" Radar asked, eyes big with question. 

"Yeah. Some people might not be forgiving." Henry said, his head hung low as he spoke. "My wife wasn't." 

Radar couldn't help but gasp. Had he become a home wrecker? "Did I—" 

Henry shook his head. He had spent enough time around Radar to know what he was thinking. "No. She wasn't understanding of the War is all. When a person is gone for so long..." 

Radar nodded trying to understand. Moving closer he grabbed onto Henrys hand gently. "Would you like to come inside Sir?" 

"Please." Henry smiled and interlaced his fingers with his little love. "Remember...I'm just Henry now." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who's next?" Dr. Pierce asked his assistant as he sat on her desk. "Please say no one...I'd like to go home early for a change."

"A man is here to see you." 

"Well of course he's here to see me. I'm the doctor, what's the illness?" Pierce asked. 

A few small foot steps were heard then the sound of, "Pierce." 

"Frank?" Hawkeye gasped jumping off the desk and running toward Frank Burns. "What in Gods name are you doing here?" 

Frank shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "You did say...to look you up afterwards..."

"Yeah but I wasn't serious." 

Frank pouted. "Still making jokes I see." 

"Oh, no I'm being serious." Pierce emphasized then brought Frank, into a hug. "It's nice to see you." 

"I bet it is." Frank sassed pulling away. "So this is where you work? I thought you worked in a hospital?" 

"I did. But I switched up...I own my own practice together. Along with..." 

"Hawk! Are you done? I'm ready for lun—Frank baby!" 

"Oh no." Frank groaned as he watched Trapper John McIntyre waltzed toward him. "What's he doing here?" 

"He's a doctor, Frank, remember?" Hawkeye laughed. 

Frank sighed and plopped down in the seat. "And here I thought I had rid the both of you in that damn War." 

"The gangs all here..." Trapper laughed and flung his arm around Hawkeyes shoulder. "How's Hot Lips?" 

"I wouldn't know." Frank answered quickly. 

"Someone's jealous." Hawk whispered. "Have ya done any medicine practing since she got hitched?" 

"Fooy!" Frank shouted and stood up and left. 

"Just like old times." Trapper laughed, while he and Hawkeye headed toward the back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's not much, but I hope it's suitable Mr. Blake. Here's some of Walter's Uncles old clothes." His Aunt smiled handing the neatly folded stack in Henrys arms. 

Radar watched from the doorway. He giggled softly as he watched Henry clumsily move around the room. Some things never change...

"Thank you." Henry smiled.

Radar's Aunt headed out the room but stopped half way, and tapped Radars shoulder. "Don't keep the man up too late...he's probably dead tired."

As she disappeared, Radar nodded. Entering the room he quietly closed the door. "I hope you can fit those..." 

"If not, I'll sleep in my birthday suit." Henry laughed as he began removing his shirt. 

Radar felt a flash of heat spike through his body. The thought of Henry naked, made Radar ache to feel Henry again...

"Sir..." 

"Oh Radar... we're not stuck in the midst of the War anymore." Henry began, as he tossed the shirt on the bed. "C'mere..." 

"But my Aunt..." Radar whispered, he tried containing himself. But gee, did Henry look rather handsome. More handsome than the last time he had seen him. 

"Muffin...please?" Henry mumbled. He did that cute little thing with his lips and Radar practically melted. 

As if floating over to him, Radar embraced Henry. Kissing his bare chest he sighed softly. It felt nice to be in his arms again. 

Henry kissed Radars forehead, cheek, lips, then his neck. He inhaled the old spice cologne on him and smiled. One greedy hand tugged at Radars plain white shirt. "May I?" He asked huskily. 

With a nod, Radar then began undoing Henrys pants. One by one, things sprawled onto the floor. Reaching up, Radar checked off the lamp on the dresser and the lovers sweetly made their way to the bed. 

"Mmm... Radar... I missed you." Henry whispered in his ear, as he gently stroked and touched him. 

Closing his eyes even thought it was pitch black in the room, Radar let out a low moan. "I love you too Henry..." 

These small whispers of affection and heated romance filled the bedroom. Months of pent of love and yearning finally was able to come out. Even if it was in small whispers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Henry opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and adjusted to the darkness. For a brief moment, he thought he was back at the old 4077th Unit. Turning his head he looked around and could make out a dresser, and with one hand he felt the silk sheets underneath him. It wasn't the unit. The warm body on top of him breathed slowly and it brought peace to Henrys heart. 

When Henry arrived home he and wife couldn't seem to make it work. Maybe the problem was that Henry had fallen out of love with her. Maybe, he had never been in love with her in the beginning. Or maybe, it was the fact that the War had changed everything. Henry always believed he had gotten a raw deal being drafted as a commanding office of a M*A*S*H Unit. He was sure the Army had made a mistake. 

But it wasn't until he had met, sweet Corporal Radar O'Reilly. Those wide young eyes, cute face, short stature, and sweet innocence slowly began growing on him. He started to fall for Radar six months after he was drafted to Korea. Although, the situation was crappy Henry... loved being there with him. 

Once the War ended...Henry felt empty. His wife didn't understand. His kids had grown up so much, he hardly even recognized them. And lastly, he missed Radar. So once he and his wife split, Henry caught a plane to go see his real love. 

Henry knew that Radar didn't tell his Aunt. In fact, Henry guessed Radar probably never told anyone. But he didn't care. As long as he could hold Radar in his arms, and kiss those sweet lips, was all that mattered. 

As Henry laid there, his thoughts drifted to Pierce and McIntyre. Two of the best damn doctors he had ever known. He wondered...if those two were still together. No one ever suspected that Hawkeye and Trapper were "together" because, they acted so silly everyone, assumed it was a joke. But Henry knew. From the moment he introduced Hawkeye to Trapper as bunk mates, he saw the spark of love. And in return, Hawkeye and Trapper did the same for he and Radar. 

"Mmm..." Radar mumbled and moved off of Henrys chest and over to the other side of the bed. 

Henry smiled and turned on his side, to watch. He looked so cute. Older. When Radar was drafted he was a fresh 18 year old boy. Now, he was a 21 year old man. But still his little muffin. A small yawn escaped Henrys lips. Closing his eyes he snuggled closer to Radar as if scared that this, might all be a dream. If it was...Henry never wanted to wake up. 


	2. 2

**August 16, 1953**

As the morning sun cracked into the bedroom, two bodies shifted under the covers. A low snore erupted from the older gentleman as the younger one snuggle closer, to him. 

"Walter! Breakfast!" 

Radar popped up and with a fright startled Henry. "Sir!" 

"Ah!" Henry yelped as he sat up. Sleep still his eyes as he yawned. "Are we back in the Unit?" 

"...No it's breakfast time, Sir." 

Henry fell back on to the plush bed and yawned again. "Honey...no more of that Sir stuff. I'm regular Henry." 

From downstairs came a shout. "Walter! Come down now!" 

Radar blushed as he quickly exited the bed and searched for his boxers. He could hear the flirty giggle coming from Henry. "Get dressed," Radar warned. "I'll go out before you." 

"All right Honey." Henry winked as he sat up.

It took the two lovers about forty-five minuets before, they even emerged for breakfast. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"More bacon, Colonel?" Radars Aunt asked, holding up a plate full of crispy bacon. 

Henry sat back in the chair and sighed. "Oh, no, I couldn't possibly eat anymore." 

Radar giggled as he chowed down on his bacon. Henry watched him and smiled. He could see that Radars appetite hadn't changed, the boy still loved food. While his Aunt started to clean the kitchen, Henry tapped Radars hand underneath the table. 

"Take a walk with me this morning?" 

Radar swallowed his food and with a nod said, "Sure." 

Turning around Radars Aunt looked at Radar. "Don't forget, Mr. Jenkins down at the store, needs your help today Radar." She paused and turned the counter to retrieve a piece of paper. "And remember to pick up these things." 

"Yes, Ma'am." Radar spoke. 

Henry grinned at his Aunt then patted Radars thigh under the table. As breakfast went on the two lovers make little hand gestures under the table, gripping onto each other. It was nice to be together again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**August 18th, 1953**

"Take two of these tablets twice a day. If anything changes call and let me know." Dr. McIntyre said, scribbling down the prescription. 

The patient nodded. "Is it true, you were in the War Doc?" 

"Yeah. I was a drafted surgeon." 

"Boy, that sounds tough." 

"Oh it was," Trapper began as he handed the man the paper. "War's not all bombs and games." 

As the patient left Trapper flopped down at his chair. On his desk was the mail the secretary had brought in. It was postcards, letters from his kids, and... low and behold a message from the Army. 

"Better not be another War or so help me..." Trapper mumbled to himself as he began ripping open the letter. 

"Dear Trapper John F.X. McIntyre, the United States Army, would like to personally invite you to a ceremonial gathering. The 4077th M*A*S*H Unit, was the most decorated Unit and one of the best..." Trappers voiced trailed off as he read. 

"Hey Hawk!" He the shouted heading across the hall. 

In the other office, Hawkeye Pierce was reading the newspaper. "Yeah... what's up?" 

"Did you read ya letter?" 

"What letter?" Hawk asked as he flipped the page of the paper. 

"This letter. From the Army." Trapper emphasized wiggling the letter in the air. 

Pierce dropped the paper and grumbled. "If it's a draft letter, I'll run! I won't go back." 

"It's not a draft letter. It's a letter for a ceremonial gathering." Trapper corrected him. Then he laughed, "It looks like they took, Franks idea after all..." 

Hawkeye shook his head with a small laugh. "Looks that way doesn't it?" 

"I wonder if everyone will be there?" Trapper questioned sitting Hawkeyes desk. 

"It would be nice to see the gang...pull a few pranks." 

"Rattle Franks clusters..." 

"Tease Henry..." 

Hawk looked up. "How is Henry?" 

"Last I heard... he and his succotash wife, called it quits...cause of... y'know." Trapper nodded his head. 

Catching his drift Hawkeye nodded too. "I wonder if he and Radar have seen each other." 

"I'm sure they have. Those two were too deep in love." 

"Just like us." Hawkeye laughed tickling his hand, up Trappers thigh. 

"Either stop that or I'll call a doctor." 

"Sir, I am a doctor." Pierce chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**August 20th, 1953**

The sand between Radars feet was warm and soft. Walking along he would pick up shells and toss little stones, into the water. 

"So what do you think, honey?" 

Radar shoved the shells into his pocket. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what his Aunt would think, or the rest of his family for that matter. Henry had brought up the idea of them getting a little place together. It was a great idea...but...

"I uh... don't know Sir."

As they stopped in the sand, Henry turned Radar toward him. "It would be lovely honey. You and me... finally able to be together." 

"I know." 

"Then why the glum face?" 

Radar lowered his eyes. "What will people say?" 

"The same thing...they always say. Crap." 

"Crap Sir?" Those innocent eyes looked into Henrys. 

"Yes, crap." Henry stroked his fingers through Radars hair. "I understand things are different Radar. But there's something that hasn't changed. And that's you and me. I love you, with all my heart." 

The short mans eyes welled. "I love you too Sir," 

"So what do you say?" 

"Yes." Radar whispered. Leaning up, he gently pecked Henrys lips. 

A warm breeze whipped over the two. Pulling apart they walked through the sand and talked. About any and everything. Reminiscing about the War..and how foolish that sound. To discuss the War. Such a horrible thing... yet something wonderful that brought them together as well. 

Radar didn't verbalize it but, he still wondered if anyone on the base camp ever knew about him and Colonel Blake. Aside from Dr. Pierce and Dr. McIntyre... he wondered. Maybe Klinger knew? Radar then drifted his thoughts to Klinger. Wondering how was he...and if he kept any of those dresses. 

"Honey..." 

Radar shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed. In a very uneasy way... he missed that little 4077th run down M*A*S*H Unit. 

"Honey..." Henry said again, this time pulling at his arm. "We better get back. Your Aunt will start to worry." 

"Right Sir... I mean Henry." Radar spoke grabbing onto Henrys arm as they headed back to their trail. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**August 21st, 1953**

A loud screech of brakes echoed throughout the street. Sounds of children laughter, worried mothers, business men, and everything else, echoed too. 

"Think anyone will actually show up?" Trapper asked his companion as he dabbled with the flowers on the table. 

"I'm sure they will. The letter was very beautifully written..." Hawkeye replied as he flipped the page to the newspaper. 

The two had been sitting in the little confined area, for about three hours. Since receiving their personal invitations to the M*A*S*H reunion, they decided to reach out and contact, their old chums. The question is...would anyone show? Would Margret be to prissy to show, now that she was married? Would Franks wife let him out of her sight? Would Father Mulchay come even though, he would be able to tell that some commandments were broken? And what about the sweet lovers? Radar and Henry? 

As Hawkeye placed the newspaper down, he chuckled. "I think I miss the writings of peace talks. Now with the actual peace..." 

Trap tossed a napkin at him. "Don't jinx us!" 

"Gentleman." Came a sultry, yet stern voice. 

"Well I'll be!" 

"Hot Lips!" Trapper finished, shooting out his chair and hugging the silvery blonde hair woman. 

"That's Margret to you, Captain." Margret laughed as she hugged Trapper back. 

Hawkeye stood up with a hardy chuckle. "Oh can that G.I. stuff... we're out in the real world." He paused, a conniving grin on his face. "So you know what that means..." 

Pulling Margret away from Trapper he bent her back, and laid a lustful kiss onto her lips. The other dinners in the establishment watched on and even laughed. Trapper shook his head and tapped Hawks shoulder. "Let's leave some room for Mr. Hot Lips." 

As Margret was let go she stumbled, her legs feeling like jelly. "I—I... you two are still impossible." 

"We're the crazy generation." Hawkeye laughed and pulled out Margrets seat for her. 

The three chatted and caught up, relieved jokes, made Margret blush, and everything in between. After ordering some lunch they were surprised to see what sight arrived next and the person behind them. 

"It can't be." 

"It is." 

"But he looks so..."

"Handsome." Margret gushed as she stood up. "Corporal Klinger." 

"It's just Klinger," He corrected as he smiled widely. "Ain't ya two gonna say anything about my outfit?" 

"I liked the dresses better." Trap laughed. 

"Yeah, some stockings and earrings would of been nice." Hawk agreed. 

"Hello my sons." 

"Father!" All three yelled. Klinger took his seat and stole a fry off of Trappers plate. 

"You all look well. Bless this meeting, I'm glad to see you all." the Father smiled pulling Trapper into a hug. 

"Not everyone's here yet." Klinger said. 

Trapper snatched his plate away from the man and smiled. "We're missing our commander in chief and the little fink." 

"I bet they've gotten lost." 

"What about Major Burns?" Klinger asked. 

"What about him?" Margret snapped. 

Trapper and Hawkeye laughed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Take the back road Sir," 

"I've already taken that road. We've gone in a complete circle." Henry huffed as he slowed down on the side of the road.

Radar turned the map around and grumbled lowly. "I think we're lost." 

"I coulda told ya that." Henry answered back as he pulled into a near empty parking lot. 

Shutting off the car Henry leaned his head back. "Leave it up to Pierce and McIntyre to pick a location that's way too damn far." 

Radar nodded as he began reaching down and grabbing some of the snacks, his aunt had packed. "Pretzel?" 

Henry snickered as he took one. "Still stress eat?" 

"I don't stress eat!" The little man squeaked, as his cheeks growing red. 

Henry leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I say we take a break." 

"And sleep here?" 

"No. There was a motel two streets back." 

Radar blushed harder but a small smile spread across his face. "We'll never make the meeting." 

"They'll be other times, honey." Henry said back as he started up the car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There's a motion on the floor!" 

"Oh cut it out you two!" 

"No. I think we should all meet up once a year and see each other!" 

"I will not, travel this far to see two degenerates!" Frank hollered as he slammed his fist onto the table. 

"So you don't wanna see me Frank?" Margret asked flirtatiously. 

Everyone watched as Frank became entranced with those cat like eyes, of Margret. Even without the War those two were still joined at the hip and wanted to practice "medicine" still. Hawkeye nudged Trapper, who nudged Klinger, who gasped as his french fry fell off the plate. 

"Hey, these are new pants." 

"Liked those dresses better." Hawk announced as he pinched Klingers cheek. 

The yapping continued and continued. Trapper harassed Frank, who in returned blamed Dr. McIntyre for his grey hairs. The Father tried his best not to giggle at the shenanigans, while Margret tried to get someone to notice her wedding ring. 

"I guess Henry and Radar aren't showing." Klinger said letting out a small belch. 

"Those two still keep in contact? We're not in the service anymore. That relationship should be over." 

"Is yours with Hot Lips?" Trapper asked Frank, raising his eyebrow highly. 

"Fooy!" Frank blushed. Meanwhile, under the table he grabbed hold to Margrets hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Two beds Sir?" Radar questioned as he entered the motel room. 

Two beds were right. The room was very cheap, as the chipped wall paint and stained carpet showed. Henry flipped on the light and cringed. "Just so no one gives us grief." 

Radar removed his hat and yawned. "We should call and tell them..." 

"We'll send a letter." Henry smirked as he turned to his little love. "These walls seem pretty thick, honey." 

The older mans hand twisted into a fist and thumped against the wall. Radar covered his mouth laughing. "Oh Henry," 

"May I inquire some kisses?" 

Radar stepped closer to his ex-Colonel. Leaning up on his small feet he gently pecked the older mans lips. The sweet kiss turned into a sweet one, that lasted for awhile. Wrapping his short arms around Henrys mid section, he snuggled deeper into the man he loved. 

Henry let his lips glide away from Radars then kissed the top of his head. "I love you Radar," 

"I love you too, Henry." 

"Remember our last night at the Unit?" Henry asked, a small chuckle in his voice. 

Radar smiled into Henrys chest and nodded. "It was a great night Sir..." 

The couple moved to the bed and laid beside each other. Intertwining their fingers together as they reminisced, enjoying the silence of each others company. As they were sad to be missing out on the meeting with old friends, and even Frank burns, they were glad to be here with each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_July 27th, 1953_

_"A cease fire! Are you serious Sparky!" _

_Bursting through the door were Frank, Hawkeye, Trapper, Margret, Klinger, and a nurse. All blabbering at the same time; yelling almost._

_Radar held the phone to his ear a pensive look on his face. "What did you say Sparky?" Turning to the group of loud mouths he shouted. "Will you all pipe down!" _

_Frank puffed out his chest as did Margret. "I will not stand for that type of attitude." _

_The office door opened revealing Henry Blake. His fisherman hat was tilted on his head, his doctors coat still on, and a cigar placed between his lips. "What is all the yelling about?" _

_"McIntyre and Pierce are driving me insane!_ _"_

_"You were already cracked and insane when you got here Frank!"_

_"They're both impossible!" _

_"I demand a transfer!" _

_"Klinger isn't even a drafted man!" _

_Radar shouted once more into the phone. "Really? Oh wow! Oh boy! Sparky, I'm gonna miss ya and I love ya!" _

_Everyone stopped shouting Henry and turned their attention to the 5'5 Corporal. "What's the poop Radar?" Henry asked removing the cigar from his mouth. _

_Radar stood up from the chair. "There's been a cease fire! The War is over!" The short Corporal exasperated throwing his arms into the air. _

_While Hawkeye and the nurse did the jig, Trapper shook his head. "Just like the last time huh? I don't believe it." _

_"It's real this time!" Radar shouted. _

_Henry turned to Radar with a wide smile. Frank and Margret ran off together, while Hawkeye pulled Trapper with him out the door. _

_~~~~~_

_"The 4077th M*A*S*H Unit says a farewell to everyone here! Thanks for being apart of the Korean War!" _

_Parties were thrown, bottles of champagne and what looked to be champagne were popped open. Dancing, shouting, laughter, and tears were shed around the entire camp. _

_In one tent two lovers laid together under the blanket. Holding each other close, kisses exchanged, and hands tangled together. The sexual heat lingered between them. As the younger gentleman turned to his lover and kissed his neck gently he whispered. _

_"Will we keep in touch Sir?" _

_"As sure as my name is Henry, you bet we will." Henry whispered grazing his lips across Radar's forehead. _

_"I love you Sir," _

_"I love you more Radar..." _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**August 24th, 1953**

_Dear Pierce, _

_I'd apologize for not making the meeting. But it was your own silly notion to pick a spot that even my blind aunt Melba couldn't get to. How was everyone? How was Hot Lips? Radar sends his apologizes as well for not being able to make the meeting too. We do, however, look forward to seeing everyone at the ceremonial banquet. _

"We send our love and warmest regards," 

"I betcha Radar wrote it, while Henry dictated it." Trapper laughed, as he twirled his olive in his martini glass. 

Taking a gulp of his Hawkeye sat the glass and the letter down. "Some things will never change I guess." 

"Like what?" 

"Well for starters we still read about vein grasp, trauma, and heart disease." 

Trapper poured himself another drink. "We're doctors," 

"We also still swill gin, and get letters from Henry that we both know that were written by Radar." Hawkeye finished with a chuckle and took away Trappers glass. "I say, we continue this on the porch for some sun." 

"I wonder what the little fink and Henry are doing." 

"My guess would be rather dirty..." 

"As they always are." 

"Shall we?" 

"Right-o." Hawk laughed grabbing onto Trappers hand and leading them outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just an AU. Trapper, Henry, and the entire gang from seasons 1-3 are still here.


End file.
